perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Perisno Faction Troops
'Overview ' Perisno is a continent of multi-migrated races and cultures, so each faction has a unique feature to it, and is good on its own way. To conquer all Perisno the player will have to make use of the various factors from each faction to achieve victory. 'Factions' 'Kingdom of Tolrania' Kingdom of Tolrania borders 3 other factions at once: the Redwood Nation, Maccavia, and the Hakkon Empire. Tolrania troops are mainly on foot, with the exception of a mounted archer unit and Tolranian Nobles, that start as Tolranian Squire and upgrade into Tolranian Knights. Tolrania has one of the most formidable infantry lines in Perisno, including both tough, well armored ,and fast lightly armored infantry mixed in with the power to massacre almost everything in its path, accompanied by very good archers. The Tolranian Kingsman is one of the heaviest and toughest infantry troops in Perisno. Starting in 0.6, the Tolranian noble troops are available. These Tolranian Squires are already mounted and ready to trample any enemy. Their upgraded unit, the Tolranian Knights, have the power to become weapons of mass destruction in any army. 'Reich des Drache' Reich des Drache, residing in the northern Perisno, is famous for its dreaded cavalry force. While only having mediorcre archers and infantry, the Reich's top tier cavalry is the best faction cavalry troop in Perisno, rivaling the various knights like Eagle, Wolf, and Illica. You will not find it uncommon to get trampled over by the horse-step of the Dragoner. They also have the only Dragon and Wyvern mounted troops. Starting in 0.6, the Drachen noble troops are available. The Drachenritter, the best Drachen noble unit are very powerful and unimaginably destructive as a shock cavalry troop. 'Drahara' Living in both the steppes and desert, Drahara has a strong cavalry force, along with powerful medium armored infantry-skirmisher and very tough archers. The powerful combination of their swift infantry, all geared with throwing daggers or darts and fast medium armored cavalry can devastate the enemy even before they are able to set up proper formation. Their archers, while being mediocre ranged attackers, are ready to take the fight to the frontline any moment. The quintessential Draharan unit, the Desert Assassin, is very powerful, often taking down weaker enemies with one strike. Starting in 0.6, the Draharan noble troops are available. The Royal Riders, which will be War Riders, are one of the most terrifying shock cavalry units and will maul any unprepared enemy army. 'Maccavia' Maccavia troops are all hardened, discipline and powerful soldiers. All Maccavian troops are heavily armored, and tough in melee combat. Because of the constant fighting going on between Maccavia and the Reich des Drachen, the Maccavian army mainly consist of 2-handed or polearm wielders, armed with the very powerful hurlbat. But the strongest point of a Maccavian army is the crossbowmen. Top-tier Maccavian Crossbowmen use the Axebow,a unique crossbow invented by Maccavian inventors that can shoot deadly axe projectiles and can alternatively act as a 2-handed axe. Starting in 0.6, the Maccavian noble troops are available. Starting from Squires, these fierce warriors upgrade to Maccavian Knights of Steel. These knights are a force to be feared as they can take a lot of punishment before going down, and can take down any other infantry units easily. 'Redwood Nation' The Redwood Nation is an elven kingdom. It is feared for strict discipline, deadly archers, and the fastest horses in Perisno. You should expect nothing less than a rain of arrows coming from the Redwood army with unimagined accuracy and power. Meanwhile Elven horse archers are already at the back of the enemy's army before they are able to put up a shield wall. And even the strongest shield wall won't last long against the shield shattering shots coming from Elvarie Redwood Ranger. Both Elvarie Redwood Rangers and Knights are the cultural troops with the highest level in Perisno. Starting in 0.6, the Redwood noble troops are available. The first tier are the mighty Elvarie Highelf Sentinel and they upgrade to the Warden. Similar to Redwood Rangers and Knights, Wardens are the cultural noble troop with the highest level in Perisno and are the deadliest foot archer in the land. However, both the cultural and the noble troops of Redwood are the hardest to train because of their high levels. 'Hakkon Empire' The Hakkon Empire fields the most ultilized and versatile troop line in all of Perisno, while also having a greater number of troops compared to other factions. The mix of its troop is so formidable that other factions find it hard to find a weakness in the composition of a Hakkon army. The Hakkon Legionnaire, as well as other infantry units of the Hakkon Empire, are packed with a variety of throwing javelins and spears and are very deadly with them. Starting in 0.6, the Hakkon noble troops will be available. The Hakkon Imperial Cavalry upgrade into the destructive Imperial Knight, which can be deadly cavalry attackers and prisoner hunters. 'Kingdom of Perisno' The Kingdom of the freeman, the Perisno army is very balanced and powerful. Their archers match the power of the Redwood Ranger, their heavy infantry rivals the Tolranian Kingsman, and their heavy cavalry challenges the devastation of the Drachen Dragoner; Perisno truly has the most all-around power in its troops. But, because of their quality, you'll find Perisno troops very hard to level up. It often takes much longer to field an army of Perisnoans than the same size army of other factions. Though difficult, Perisno troops are still easier to upgrade than Redwood since their levels are still more reasonable than the Elves. Unfortunately, vassals rarely recruit Perisno troops. Starting in 0.6, Perisno noble troops are available. They are the Perisno Knights, the only noble troop that has 2 upgrade path. The Ranger Knights are deadly horse archers that rival Elvarie Knights and the Great Knights are brutal foot soldiers that can outmatch Maccavian and Tolranian infantries. 'Kreigstein Duchy' WIP 'Valahir Raiders' WIP The Valahir Clan is a viking-based faction with the ability to host a horde of formidable heavy infantry, mainly axe-based. In this respect, the Valahir Clan is unrivalled in hand-to-hand combat except for perhaps the minor factions. In contrast to this, their archers are mediocre, mainly concentrating on being a nuisance rather than a serious threat, but they compensate for this by having good melee skills as well. Among the Valahir troops, there are no cavalry except for the Aethlings, who are their lords. They are ruled by King Ingveld. Zann Dynasty WIP The Zann Empire is a foreign power, not from the shores of Perisno. Their troop style is unlike any other factions, using strange fighting techniques combined with unique armors and weaponry. The Zann Empire's armies are a hybrid of Mongolian, Japanese, and Chinese style troops. They have formidable archers, strong horse archers and intimidating infantry. They lack very heavy cavalry but that is their only flaw - they are balanced on all other points. The player will find their style of fighting very different from the average Perisno army. 'Summary' Each faction is unique, and has their very own specialty. It is impossible to field an army of one troop and hope to conquer Perisno easily. It is ''very hard ''to attain the top tier troops in Perisno, so the strategy of steamrolling with an army of elites is unrealistic. The player will have to find a workaround with all the troops in hand from various factions to ultilize his/her military power, and carve a bloody path toward victory. It is the mindset of the developers to make the experience of Perisno as close to reality as possible.